Undying Love
by ozzman41
Summary: This is a story about the events after FF9.
1. The New Begining

Disclaimer: Hello I am ozzman41. I love Final Fantasy 9 and every thing about it. This is a story about what happens after the events in FF9 I hope you like it.  
  
Buildings are burning and she remembers the pain, the suffering that they all endured. She sees Alexandria in flames and then Lindblum in ruin and then Kuja, oh the evil that was his soul she was scared.  
  
She then opened her eyes and she was in bed she woke in a cold sweat and she looked over at Zidane who was in the bed next to her and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Then walked to the window and she wept. She looked out over her kingdom and she was afraid that it would be over, her time of happiness...over. She wiped away the tears and she cried more. The town was sleeping dreaming of probably the same that she was.  
  
"I am afraid, I don't want to lose him," She said pressing her hands against her chest weeping some more.  
  
"Afraid to lose me?" Zidane said walking from behind her and he hugged her from behind and they shared a kiss and suddenly her pain went away and she felt better. She turned around and then the kiss felt to her like forever but the greatest time of her life. So now she thought about when they first met and when he grabbed her ass on the way up the ladder to the airship. And all the wonderful memories that they shared.  
  
When morning finally did come they were already in bed they were sleeping with joyful dreams.  
  
Her eyes opened the same time as his and they looked at each other. "Have a good night sleep," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Never better of coarse there wasn't much sleeping involved," Zidane said kind of chuckling.  
  
"You are so weird, but it was amazing," She said heading out of the room," I am going to freshen up," She was in a night gown type of clothing so she was gonna change and Zidane was completely nude and then Stiener walked in, after Garnet exited and he opened the door to see Zidane on the bed nude and he flipped out..Both of them.  
  
"We didn't do anything," Zidane said.  
  
"I'll get you for this, I give you a privilege of sleeping in her room and you blow it!," Stiener said.  
  
"If it is any consolation to you we have done it before...damn!!! That made it worse didn't it," Zidane screamed.  
  
Stiener jump toward him and Zidane grabbed a blanket and jumped out of the window and slowly climbed his way down and ran to Ruby's Theater.  
  
"Ya are very nude sugar," Ruby said as he walked in.  
  
"Can I use one of your costumes...pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase," Zidane said.  
  
"I kinda like you this way ya know in yer blanket like that," Ruby said.  
  
"Please I think that Hippaul was hitting on me and whistling so please," Zidane said.  
  
"Ok, Ok hold yer horses I'll be back," She walked backstage and Zidane waited in the main room.  
  
About six girls walked in and they were shocked to see that what they came for was a low budget classic play and what they find is a very nude thief. His tail was wagging and one of the girls pointed it out.  
  
"Yeah, it wags when I am excited and when I am embarrassed," Zidane said looking at the ground.  
  
"Are you in the play sexy," one of the girls says and then he ran backstage to get his costume and came back with a cowboy outfit on. "I didn't know this was a strip club."  
  
He ran out the front door. And tried to sneak into the castle. Incognito ran through his mind a couple of times.  
  
Garnet walked back into the room not to find Zidane, "Stiener!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," he walked into the room looking at the ground. Trying his best not to face her.  
  
"Where is he," She said.  
  
"I...don't know (good thinking Stiener you got yourself out of this one)" Stiener said really happy about himself.  
  
"Oh, come on where did he go," Garnet said.  
  
"I didn't chase him out of here," he said, "Damn, I shouldn't of said that."  
  
Then Zidane entered the room in his cowboy outfit.  
  
"I thought I ordered them not to let you in," Stiener said.  
  
"I knew were gonna do that so I devised a plan," Zidane said.  
  
"What was the plan," Garnet said.  
  
"What plan," Zidane said.  
  
"You said you had a plan," Stiener said.  
  
"That's your opinion," Zidane said.  
  
"WHAT WAS THE PLAN!" Stiener said.  
  
"Well it's a long story but it involves 3 pigs a bowl of tuna salad and these really uncomfortable cowboy pants," Zidane said.  
  
Disclaimer: Did you like it I accept all forms of reviews there will be a lot more action later and some serious parts. This will also involve characters from Lunar Silver Star Story, Onimusha and FF10 I hope you enjoy tell me if you don't. 


	2. The Team Together

I'm sorry. My name is not ozzman41 I am a retard. I am zidaneozz. So lets get this on the show on the road. We left our hero in cowboy pants and lets just say after some talking to. Steiner left and Garnet got those pants off of him. So here we go.

The next day Zidane and Garnet woke up side by side. Garnet woke and Zidane was already up and looking at her.

"Your beautiful when you sleep."

"What about awake."

"Even more."

"I love you."

"Say that again."

"I love you."

"The sound of that is music to my ears."

He put his arm on her shoulder caressed her and gave her a kiss.

"So the ball is tonight," Garnet said.

"Yeah I can't wait to see everybody," Zidane said still rubbing her shoulder.

"I love going to these things they really get me going."

"Regent Cid is going to pick them all up. He is going to come in the new Hilda Guard 4. It is top of the line."

"I can't wait they arrive later today right."

"Yeah."

Zidane and Garnet were taking a walk and they walked next to Ruby's theater. Ruby walked out.

"So sugar I guess you have your cloths on now."

"What," Garnet said looking at him.

"I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain sugar," Ruby said.

"Well bye I don't need this," Garnet remarked.

"Hey, Ruby what was that for," Zidane said in a very displeasing manner.

"I didn't do nothing," Ruby said.

Just then Zidane grabbed his head. Like he was in pain. He screamed and fell to the ground. He hit so hard blood flew as he hit the ground.

They were all gathered around him. Everyone. Freya, Steiner, Beatrix, Vivi, Eiko, Amarant, Quina, and all the rest. He was resting in Garnet's bed. Ruby had explained everything to her and she understood. Garnet sat in the bed right next to him. His eyes slowly opened and closed.

"Well should we even have a party since Zidane is out I mean what would be the point," Eiko said.

"He would want us to go ahead you know that," Garnet said in retaliation.

"Yeah, I know," Eiko said.

"I gotta know what happened. Something is really wrong," Vivi stated almost in tears.

"What can we do Vivi, the most we can do is wait," Beatrix said.

"Yeah lets go down to the dining hall and have fun," Steiner yelled and ran to the door.

(conversation with Vivi and Steiner.)

They all went to the dining hall and turned the music up. They were all there all except Zidane and Garnet. But they had to have fun.

"So master Vivi what have you been doing this past year," Steiner said patting him on the back.

"I went to grandpa's den and lived there with my kids," Vivi said staring at the ground.

"Where are they now buddy."

"At Ruby's theater, she is watching them tonight."

"Good. Good to get out of the ol' den huh."

"You would think so but I have a very weird feeling. I feel something really bad is going to happen. I just can't figure out what it is."

"Come on put a smile on your face."

( conversation with Freya and Amarant)

"So the Flaming Amarant is back in my life," Freya said.

"Yeah so where is your Fratley," Amarant said.

"His condition is getting much worse. He barely remembers who he is. He is in Burmecia on what might be his death bed. I hate to see him go but I hate even more to see him like that. He asked me the other day where he was and who he was, I just didn't know what to say. So I left him there. It pains me so much."

"I have sad news as well. As me and Lani, were on a mission. We were fighting a man. He was a giant or something. Well anyway he got her once I ran her back to the nearest town and she died in my arms. I miss her and I don't know why. I am Amarant the one without emotions. I have changed even though Zidane said I wouldn't. I am here basically to tell everyone that. It is just sad that her death had to be the thing that changed me."

"Yeah but it's ok your still alive. And I will be there to help anytime."

( conversation with Quina and Eiko)

"So Quina what have you been up to," Eiko asked.

"Me leave Alexandria just a while ago. Me find lots of food. Me love me lizards with extra mayo yum yums. What bout ya," Quina rambled.

"I have been in Lindblum. Regent Cid and Lady Hilda adopted me. I love having parents. I brought all of my moogles there. It is nice to have a rich dad. I get to go to Madain Sari all the time to pay my respects to my real parents."

(what is going on in Garnet's bedroom)

She leaned over his still body and laid a kiss upon his lips. She then looked up to the window. Because she noticed light was shining through. She walked up to it and it flew open and she saw a figure. A figure that matched that of Kuja's.

Hey how did you like that chapter. It is not near as funny as the first one but I think it was ok. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. The Power is Lost

Here I am again. How you guys like that serious chapter. Well here is another one. I hope you enjoy.

The figure walked closer and the light shined brighter as if trying to keep the figures identity a secret. Garnet cowered and she was lifted in the air. And as if she was powerless she hung not an ounce of fight in her. She hung still her body just hanging. Her summons slowly came out of her body and went into the figures. The some kind of white energy emerged and went straight to the tyrant. She fell to the ground almost lifeless.

It made a lot of commotion so the whole gang was up to her room in minutes. They saw her body on the ground and Zidane's still on the bed.

Then her eyes opened and she stared blankly at Eiko who was now right above her. Garnet gasped for air and quickly sat up. And she felt powerless. And all of her gems for summoning were scattered and shattered. And she looked around and cried. She then felt that her magic was gone and she tried to cast a spell and...nothing. She then stood up and spoke.

"We must find out what is going on." She then looked at her team.

"Once Zidane comes out of...what ever he's in shall find out," Beatrix stepped up and said.

Eiko then walked up and started to cast spells on Zidane anything she could thing of, cura and all the others. But to no avail. They gave up and found their rooms and fell into a deep sleep.

During the night thoughts and dreams were going on inside the head of Zidane. He saw Garnet on top of atop of some stairs and she was dying and he was at the bottom. He saw many people around him. The normal team and a samurai. And he saw a man in heavy armor. And 2 people next to him. He saw a woman.

As the sun hit the rooftops of the Alexandrian homes his eyes opened. And he had fear and anger in his eyes.

Hope you liked it. It is really short. But yeah review plz.


	4. 3 New Heroes

Hey what's going on? I am here again with hopefully a longer chapter than last time. So here we go.

So his were open wide he saw Garnet run to him.

"Are you up," she said and she wept. She gave him a hug. And a kiss a long one at that.

"I am ok," Zidane said," I just need to find out what happened."

"Yeah, um I need to tell you something," Garnet said softly. Steiner came rushing in.

"What is the commotion?" Steiner said.

"Zidane is awake."

"What. Yeah you are awake now we can really get down to business," Steiner said.

"No I want to celebrate with everyone here," Zidane spoke in objection.

"What ever you say," Steiner in a very sorry manner.

"What was it you needed to tell me," Zidane said. Steiner quickly exited the room.

"Something happened last night. Something came in here. All my powers are gone. My summon gems were destroyed. I am just a human now."

"I am so sorry. I will find out what happened and I will kill him," Zidane replied. Garnet knowing who did it never told anybody. She couldn't believe it herself.

"We need to find some cloths for this evening. How bout a look around the castle," Garnet said.

"Sure."

Steiner went straight down to tell everybody the news. He also told them to wait till tonight to see him, so that they could see him all dressed up. They had it all planned out. There is going to be a stage in the middle of town. On the stage an announcer will announce the hero's names. One by one they will get an award. The whole town will watch them. It is going to be so big. Regent Cid is using the theater ship to hold the whole thing. It will all happen when the sun sets.

(Later that night. The Ceremony begins.)

As fireworks went off, the night sky lit up. Everyone was looking in amazement. They saw a man walk on stage. And it was none other than Baku. This time he is not trying to kidnap the princess.

"Hello ladies and Gentleman. We are going to introduce the biggest hero's this world has ever known. The saved to worlds. They gave us all a good time telling the stories. Here are 2 of the hero's our very own, Queen Garnet and King Zidane." The both walked out hand in hand. "Then we can't forget Vivi and Eiko." They walked out hand in hand, Eiko smiling like she never has. "The flaming Amarant and The Dragon Knight Freya." They walked out hand in hand as well. "And our own incredible chef Quina and his buds." Quina walked out with all of his chefs. "This is incredible to have these people on stage." The chefs quickly exited the stage. "This is the team that defeated Kuja and Necron and save the world."

Just then flash spread throughout the sky. And a dark figure of a very slender man emerged from the sky.

"Or so you thought," the figure said. Then a muscular tanned man jumped into the air.

"Power Slash," the man said and cut the figure in half. Then a woman emerged from the crowd.

"Flame Circle," the woman screamed. A big burst of fire hit the man and it spread out in a perfect circle. Then another man jumped up.

"Give me Luna back. And slashed him over and over." He land simultaneously with the larger man. They both dropped right in front of the woman.

"Where are we," the more slender man said very curiously and angrily.

So how did you like it? It is still short. But it was longer than the last one. Plz review, and thanks for reviewing.


	5. Goodbye to Romance

Hey, It's been awhile. But I'm back to bring you more of the story. So here it is.

The slender man was breathing heavily and the big man cam up behind him and gave him a pat on the back.

"It's ok Alex. We just need to find a way back that's all," the man said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way back," The woman said.

Zidane ran down to thank them. And he was really happy to see them.

"You guys are great. That was awesome," Zidane screamed.

Just as he ran up to them. The big guy close lined him.

"Don't come running like that. It scared the crap outta me," the man said," I'm Kyle."

The slender man turned and looked at Zidane and said, " I am Alex.

"And I am Mia," the woman said.

A long while and a lot of introducing later.

They all were in the castle dining hall. While Alex and his friends explained where they came from.

"Well...Some people from our past attacked us. No need to get into it. We were fighting them. Then we fell into a crater that just kind of emerged in the middle of my hometown. And us 3 fell. And Luna was reaching for us," Alex said tearing.

"Well pull yourself together. We are fine right. And I'm sure they are too. So Queen Garnet anything weird lately here"

"Oh yes," She said. She then explained everything. "You guys fell through a crater and ended up here. You were on the world of Lunar. Well you guys are not on Lunar anymore."

"I guessed that. The architecture is much better. Don't get me wrong Lunar's buildings are beautiful but very few are this good," Alex said.

"What world are we on," Mia said.

"Gia, it is a nice place. We need to investigate just what is going on," Garnet spoke to all the party members. She got up and looked out the window at the night sky. "We should really get some rest. Steiner show our guests their rooms. And lets all go to sleep." Everyone slept at the castle. All of them were to afraid. Cause something was going on.

In Garnets room, she moaned they were making love and she moaned. Trying to be quiet so no one is awaken.. And as soon as she "climaxed". They laid next to each other. And he held her. And both their eyes slowly shut.

"I love you," Zidane spoke softly. But she was already alsleep.

They were awaken by a loud noise. Both of them looked at the foot of the bed. Two men stood there. They were shadowy figures. One that resembled Kuja and another someone they did not recognize.

The other one grabbed Garnets leg and flung her behind himself. And they both pounced, attacking Zidane. Zidane jumped out of the way. (Both Garnet and Zidane have under clothing on no nakedness now.) The Kuja on jumped and grabbed Garnet and Jumped out the window. Zidane went running after them and nothing was out the window. And nothing was on the ground. They were gone. Then he was pulled back by the other figure. He was being flung around the room. He was beaten and bruised. Alex and his 2 friends came running in.

"Ghaleon!" Alex screamed. Then the Ghaleon figure disappeared.

"Garnet," Zidane yelled running to the window.

"Where is she," Alex screamed.

"Kuja!!! You!!! Bastard!!!" Zidane screamed.

A big bang was heard. The whole western part of Alexandria exploded.

People were running eastward but more and more of the kingdom was getting destroyed.

It was morning. Well dawn. So they all suited up. Alex put on an armor. He said it was the Dragon Master armor. And that he was the Dragon Master. The explosions stopped. Monsters came flowing in the city slaying every thing they saw.

Alex, Kyle, and Mia were the 1st to leave and fight.

"I'll go now," Zidane said beginning to run out the door. Steiner grabbed him.

"No, you are the king now. You give orders," Steiner said.

"Damn it. I don't want to be king."

"You are though, wether you like it or not."

Beatrix ran up. " What do we do Zidane."

"Just go, since I can't you should."

Steiner and Beatrix ran out the door. Soon Quina, Vivi, Freya, Amarant, and Eiko went to fight. Then the soldiers poured out.

Alex's fight.

He slashed and cut one goblin in half. Then he noticed about 50 little goblins were coming right at him. He then screamed out. "Flash Cut!" he ran straight through all the goblins faster than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. And all the goblins fell.

Kyle and Mia's fight

He ran up to one ogre and cut it down.

"Hah. This is too easy," Kyle said.

He then ran up and slashed down 3 of them at a time.

Mia shot an ice blade straight in front of her and made a sischcabob with 12 of the ogres.

So there it is. Hope you liked it. Review plz.


End file.
